Multifunctional terminals are growing in popularity. A known mobile telephone has a user interface a radio communication interface, and an image sensor array for use in acquisition of frames of image data. Portable data terminals for use in data collection applications also commonly include image sensor arrays. Portable data terminals are commonly used in a variety of applications such as point of sale applications, warehouse applications, medical application, and shipping applications. Both mobile telephone terminals and portable data terminals can be portable and hand held. Image sensor arrays of a terminal can be used for frame capture.